


Empty

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Kurt is sad, M/M, Post-Break Up, Short, everything is sad, i am sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: After his break up with Blaine, Kurt feels empty and doesn't know how to react to it.





	

It was halfway through the credits of The Notebook (it had been playing on a loop the entire night, Kurt lost track of how many times he had watched it now) that Kurt realized he couldn’t feel anything at all.

Oh, he had been crying for about three hours straight after he had gotten back to the apartment from a busy day at work. But now there was no feeling in his arms or legs and he was completely emotionless.

Maybe he had finally reached his limit. Every time he stopped crying so far that night, he hoped he was done for good only to feel even worse ten minutes later when he starts sobbing. But this time feels different. 

Kurt surveyed the wadded up tissues strewn all across the coffee table and spilling onto the floor. Before he wouldn’t be able to stand the sight let alone know that he was the one who left dirty Kleenex everywhere. He wouldn’t be staring at an empty tub of Ben and Jerry’s Half Baked and Easy Mac containers or downing Ambien like Marilyn Monroe.

Now he simply didn’t care. He didn’t care that the entire apartment, him included, was a mess. He didn’t care that he was going nowhere in life, that he wasn’t accepted to NYADA. He didn’t care that he hadn’t seen his father in over a month or that it was the longest he had ever went without him. 

Kurt idly wondered if this apathy would affect his performances. Not that he was doing much of that now. He had always been more of a theatrical entertainer than an emotional one. That was why Rachel was better than him. She still cried every time she sang Don’t Rain On My Parade.

He didn’t care. No, he didn’t care about being basically alone in such a huge city. He didn’t care that Rachel would be gone all night, leaving him alone to his own pitiful devices. He didn’t care that Blaine had been with some stranger…

Yes he did. He definitely still cared about that.

There it was, the searing pain that ripped across his chest every time he thought about Blaine. It took Kurt a few moments to remember how to breathe. 

He didn’t cry. He felt the tingling sensation behind his eyes, but he forcibly held them back. He reached forward to grab the remote and press play, letting the movie start back on its never ending loop. Maybe this time he could relax enough to catch an hour or two of sleep so he wasn’t completely dead on his feet at work the next day.


End file.
